Laws of Love
by cutecandychick
Summary: Au. In a time of need, Maria turns to the Guerins for help
1. Chapter 1

Title: Laws of Love   
Author: candychickh20   
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine but the storyline is.   
Summary: AU. No aliens. Takes place in New York. The rest is in the story   
Notes: This is my first fic so go easy on me!   


Part 1

She walked into the office in downtown Manhattan determined and strong. Taking in her surroundings, the layout, space and obvious expense of the offices of Guerin and Guerin astounded her. She had known that Isabel and her family were well to do but looking around it was clear she had severely underestimated their wealth.

The reception area was primarily consisted of glass, wrought iron and expensive, high quality wood. Lots of beiges, whites and blacks. Unimposing but memorable. It screamed class and as an interior decorator herself she was somewhat jealous of the obvious talent of whoever had created such a beautiful, modern, classy space. Another astonishing fact was the utter size of the building. For downtown New York, the size of the building must have cost the Guerins a fortune. It was a large 20-storey building, made almost entirely of high quality glass. The building was occupied entirely by the offices of Guerin and Guerin, a large, highly renounded law firm employing in excess of 110 of the best lawyers, New York had to offer. 

The firm had been recommended by her best friend Isabel, whose opinion was by no means bias considering the fact that her father Daniel and her brother Michael were "Guerin and Guerin". She had of course done some of her own research and found that while Isabel may have been bias, she was by no means incorrect. Guerin and Guerin were good. Maybe even the best, Their record books read like the who's who of the business, financial and entertainments worlds and their trial history was impressive, almost perfect. 

"Excuse me?", she asked, the slight tremble in her voice making her flinch. Now was not the time to lose it. "I have an appointment with Daniel Guerin." 

"Of course", said the receptionist whose mothering, kind tone, intended to reassure, only succeeded in making the ache in Maria's heart grow. "What's your name, dear?" 

Maria could have kicked herself. It was as if the last few days had shredded any brain cells that had occupied her now tired brain. "Oh sorry", she said, her voice apologetic, "Maria Deluca." With that the receptionist pointed her to the elevator, giving her directions to Daniel's office on the 20th floor. 

As the elevator door pinged open, she couldn't top the nervous ball of fear that had settled itself in her stomach. She knew she was being stupid but it had been such a long time. Daniel Guerin wasn't the type to dismiss people, especially family friends, and yet she felt stupid bringing her case to the man who had once been like a father to her. Nervous that he might refuse to help her. Refuse to take on a case where the likelihood was he would not win. 

She quickly dismissed the idea. If Dan Guerin was a fraction of the man he had been almost fifteen years ago, then he would not turn his back on her. Maria had spent a large portion of her youth in his house with his family. Maria had been best friends with his daughter Isabel since the day she was born, only two weeks after Isabel. It seemed the unbreakable bond that their mothers shared, had been passed on to their only daughters. 

Maria had loved spending time in the Guerin home, having been accepted as a member of the family. Because Amy was a single parent, although they were never poor, they had never enjoyed the wealth and security that the Guerins possessed. Amy's father had been a wealthy man but had gambled and drank the family money away. He had been a kind man, but was far too easily swayed by his attraction to women, cards and alcohol. His wife had died in childbirth and from an early age, Amy was forced to take on the role of parent and take responsibility for her father.

But even the headstrong Amy was unable to stop his ways and by the time he died when Amy was just 18, he had left her penniless with only her best friend Jen for support. Amy was forced to leave school and abandon all dreams she had of becoming a doctor in order to support herself. Having always had a head for numbers, sharpened by the years spent trying to create a budget for her and her late father, Amy found a job as a secretary for a small New York accountancy firm, eventually training and landing a job as an accountant for the firm. 

Then when Amy was 26, she met Brian DeLuca, a cop. They fell in love, married and 4 years later Maria DeLuca, their first and only child was born. Amy resigned to take care of Maria and at last it seemed Amy had finally found happiness but while on a late night stake-out, when Maria was just one year old, Brian got caught in the middle of a fierce and violent argument between two warring drug lords and received a shot to the chest. Neither Amy nor Maria ever saw him alive again.

Amy was forced to return to work and Jen Guerin, ever the best friend, offered to take care of Maria whilst Amy worked. Jen was a housewife, considering taking care of her two children, three year old Michael and one year old Isabel, to be a full time job. She was more than happy to mind Maria, happy that her children would have someone else to play with, whilst she would be able to hep Amy in her time of need. 

And so Maria was practically raised at "Tara Hill", the beautiful Guerin home that had been in Daniel's family for years. Many a day she spent exploring the beautiful, vast, ancient "mansion", as it was rightfully called by everyone bar the modest Guerins. There both her and Amy were considered a part of the family. Maria treasured the time she spent there, having only fond memories of playing with Isabel, Michael and his friends Max and Alex. There she could play with huge amounts of toys that, had it not been for the Guerins, she could only have dreamt of. 

Herself and Isabel became inseparable, until at the age of 10, Amy was transferred to the Boston branch of the accountancy firm she worked for. The move was necessary and despite Amy's reservations and obvious desire to stay and Maria's complete opposition to the plan, not wanting to leave her best friend and surrogate family, Amy decided that her obligation to provide for Maria came first and the following month the move went ahead.

They kept in touch with the Guerins. Letters and cards were sent, phone-calls were made and Jen and Isabel becoming frequent visitors at the holidays, but despite Jen's pleas, Amy, for reasons unknown to Maria, refused to return to New York and so the invitations to stay at "Tara Hill" were, much to Maria and the Guerin's dismay, refused. 

Three weeks ago, Maria, now 24 and with degree in interior decorating decided to return to New York. Amy seemed to have reservations but the stubborn Maria could not be persuades to stay and Amy was forced to forget them and with a hug, a kiss and promise to keep in touch, she watched Maria leave for New York.

There Maria had instantly met up with Isabel, now a model, needing her help in finding a job and a home, but above all a friend in the city that now seemed to strange and unfamiliar. Isabel, looking for a roommate in her new Upper West Side apartment, had offered Maria the position. Maria gladly accepted, ecstatic to be reunited with her best friend. While looking for work as an interior designer, Isabel suggested she do some modelling shoots with her. Maria enjoyed it but when, after two weeks, a position in an interior decoration company came up, Maria, much to Isabel's shock that someone did not agree with her that modelling was the best job in the world, accepted the new post, feeling as though she had the world at her feet.

But that was a week ago, and Maria had come to realise that a lot can happen in 7 little days. Not willing to make the same mistake was, she quickly informed the secretary who she was and was directed to a large mahogany. On it, a perfectly placed, shiny silver plate was perfectly inscribed with neat, tidy litters, just the right size. She had never known the Guerins to have anything of theirs marred with imperfections and she should not have expected anything less when it came to Daniel's work, which he took such pride in.

"Daniel Guerin", she read silently, in a pathetic attempt at stalling the meeting she was so dreading. She was unsure whether it was the topic of conversation she would be forced to discuss, or the blast from the past, a past that had been haunting her for the last twelve, that she feared more. Despite the regular visits from Jen and Isabel, she had not seen Dan in almost 15 years. 

He had always been too busy to visit but each time he had sent his sincere apologies and had made regular phone-calls to the DeLuca residence. But still a phone-call was never the same as seeing him in person. She missed him terribly and had intended to visit him immediately when she returned to New York but she had just been too busy. 

So now here she was, standing outside his office, dreading a reunion that she so wished could have occurred under different circumstances. Daniel had cancelled all his morning appointments so she could meet with him. She couldn't turn and run now. Taking a deep breath and summoning every ounce of courage she had, Maria opened the door. 

And there before her stood not one, but two Guerins. However much she dreaded seeing Daniel, throwing Michael in the mix just seemed cruel. God, he was so handsome. Tall with just the right amount of muscle, chiselled features and slightly spiky hair, he was even better looking than the boy she remembered from all those years ago. How she could have forgotten how good looking he had been. She had had a crush on him for so many years and somehow over the years she had simply forgotten. God she was a fool. How she could forget someone so handsome was beyond her.

Maria was snapped out of her thoughts by the soft, sympathetic voice of Daniel Guerin. "Hello Maria", he said, getting out of his chair to hug her. Maria allowed guilt to wash over her as she snapped back to reality. God how could she let her thought wander to some guy at a time like this. She was so ashamed. 

"Isabel told us, Maria. We're so sorry", he said and she allowed herself to smile at his sincere voice. She had no reason to fear this man, who was practically her father. To dread seeing him again. She could take comfort in his presence. She followed him over to his desk and he motioned for her to sit down. As she accepted his invitation, she looked behind him to where Michael was standing. 

He had been looking at her and when she looked up, he took the initiative to speak to her. "Hey Ria", he said softly, using her pet name and making her smile, "Long time no see." He looked as though he was afraid she'd break down in front of him.

"Hey Michael", she returned with a small smile. Her smiled disappeared as she remembered why she was there. She looked to Daniel. "I need your help", she said, her tone determined and serious. "I need you to put my mother's killer behind bars". 


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll do everything we can Maria. I promise", Daniel said his voice sounding hard and determined. He was going to make sure the guy ended up behind bars if it took him a lifetime. 

"It won't be easy ", came Maria's uncertain reply. She couldn't let him take the case without knowing how difficult it would be. "The police have very little. A lone fingerprint in the apartment. It was enough to arrest him, but unless we find more he'll go free. It wouldn't go to trial, and even if it did, I doubt any jury would convict him. I understand if you don't want to take on this case. I just, I just know it was him. I know it's stupid but I can feel it. I know he did it."

"Maria, don't be stupid. Amy was a good friend of ours. The best. And I'll be damned if I let her killer go free. If you say he's guilty, then he's guilty and we'll do everything we can to prove it."

"Thank you. It means a lot you know. Your help. Cuz well now Mum's gone and I have a few friends back home, but you two, Isabel and Jen are the only family I have left." She couldn't stop the tears cascading down her cheeks at the realisation that she was practically alone in the world but she quickly took hold of her emotions, not willing to let herself break down in front of Guerin men.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I come here asking for your help and you're left to deal with a stupid weeping little girl. Well I should go. I'm leaving for Boston in the morning. The plane's leaving early so I'm gonna go home and pack. Try to get a couple hours sleep while I'm at it. Last night wasn't exactly the soundest night's sleep I've ever had.

"The morning? Couldn't you catch an earlier flight? Under the circumstances shouldn't the airline be able to find you a flight sooner. I'm sure you're anxious to get home.", Daniel asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Boston was only home when Mom was there. There's nothing left for me there anymore. But yes, I want to get up there and sort this mess out. To find justice for Mum." Her voice cracked as she spoke and she silently berated herself for being do weak. She had to stay strong. She would not allow Amy's killer to go free.

"Unfortunately the emergency ticket comes with a hefty price tag. And what with the funeral expenses and the cost of the trial, it's money I just don't have. Mum would understand. I know she would." She was unsure who she was trying to convince. Them or her.

"How soon can you be ready?" It was the first time Michael has spoken since he'd greeted her and her voice startled her. God it'd been so long since she'd seen him. Spoken to him. But now was not the time to think of the past. She had to look to the future. A future where she could find justice for her mother. Peace for the woman who was literally her world. Integrity for the woman who'd had so much of it all her life, for it to be taken from her at the final hurdle. She silently vowed to return that honour to her mother. Or to die trying.

"About an hour or so. Why?". She was struggling to see where this was going.

"Fine then. I'll take you home, you can get your things ready and we can drive to Boston. We can have you there before dark." He didn't sound like he was willing to accept any refusal she could give and she realised that Michael Guerin was still the same stubborn yet amazingly kind gentleman he'd been 14 years ago.

Maria looked to Daniel for conformation and seeing the approval in his eyes and the obvious pride he felt at his son's compassion, she slowly nodded her head. "What about you? What'll you do in Boston?"

"I'll research the case. Meeting with the presiding detective. Check out the crime scene. Talk with the accused. I've been informed Mr Lewis isn't exactly the most co-operative but still, hopefully we can get something incriminating out of him"

"But I thought Dan would be in charge of the case", she blurted out, realising too late how unappreciative she sounded. "God, sorry that came out wrong. I mean, well I just kinda thought...."

"Maria, it's ok. I asked Dad if I could take the case. Amy meant a lot to me. And anyhow, the old man isn't as sharp as he used to be." He failed to hide the smile behind his words.

He ignored the amused glare his father sent him. He couldn't help it if his skill out-shone the geriatric in the corner, he thought with mock pride, smiling to himself at his childish sense of humour. Iz was always telling him it needed work but personally he couldn't see anything wrong with it. His sister just didn't understand comic genius when she saw it.

In reality though, it was clear to all New York that Michael Guerin matched his father's legal expertise in every way. He silently thanked his father for all the wisdom and knowledge he had instilled in him over the years. A gift that now allowed him to help a friend in need.

From the time Michael Guerin was knee-high, he knew more about law than most practicing solicitors. It was more than just a job. It was a vocation. Something he was born to do. And his record proved it.

Maria smiled at Michael's words. It was good to know that some things never changed. Michael Guerin still had that same self-assured, dare she say cocky, air about him. But somehow, he never came across as arrogant. Maybe it was his sense of humour, or perhaps even his award-winning smile, but you come always tell no matter what horrible thing he came out with, that his words held no meaning. Whatever it was it didn't matter because what mattered was that he never failed to lighten any situation, no matter how dismal it seemed. And for this, she could kiss him. 

"Thanks, Michael. It means a lot." And she wasn't lying. She hadn't really stopped to think about how her mother's death would effect other people. But from the look of the two men before her, it was apparent that she wasn't the only one mourning. The only one seeking justice.

"Don't mention it. Now how about we leave the old guy to it and get you home. If you're anything like Iz, if you don't start packing soon it'll be days before we even get to Boston.

He watched her get up and not for the first time since she'd walked back into his life, he found himself fascinated by her. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. And he'd seen his fair share of women. 

Michael Guerin was a player. He was the typical bachelor. He had the money, the looks, the charm, and of course, the hoards of women desperate to get a piece of him. But that's not to say they all got their share. A player he might be, but the guy had standards. Fairly high for your typical "it" guy actually. But don't be mislead. With the pick of the millions of single, and sometimes not so single, women New York had to offer, his bed was seldom empty.

But one look at Maria was enough to make him reconsider his life-choices. She was stunning. Her long blonde hair, a mass of bouncing curls, shone in the early morning light and her little pixie nose hadn't changed a bit since childhood. It was still the cutest little nose he'd ever seen. Her lips hypnotized him as she nervously bit down on the glossy pink skin and he almost passed out when her tongue came out to moisten them in an act that was supposed to convey nervousness, but arose nothing but lust in him. 

But it was her eyes that held his attention. The brilliant orbs, of the greenest green he'd ever seen, gleamed like the crystal he'd been so afraid of breaking as a child. But it was the cause of that sparkle that brought him crashing back to Earth.

God, what was wrong with him? She was crying and he was eying her up. He needed to be locked up! He was just like those pig-ignorant men that Izzy was always complaining about. This was Maria! And she was crying.

Not properly crying. There was no wailing and no flood of tears. Maria was too proud for that. But ever since she'd entered the office, her eyes had been full of unshed tears, that would long-ago have fallen if it were not for her stubbornness.

She looked smaller than her 5"6 fame and although she'd always been thin, now she looked downright hungry. But it was her eyes that really allowed her vulnerability to shine through. Those eyes, which had always held such mirth and joy, now held only pain. Sorrow. Loss.

He walked towards her, echoing her goodbye to his father and stood behind her standing form. Placing a hand on the small of her back he guided her towards the door. An act of solidarity. Of sympathy. Of support. A silent vow to help her overcome her loss. To get that sparkle back into her eyes. 

No words were spoken as they left the office. None were needed. The message had been received; Her silent thank you given in the form of a small smile, destined to melt his heart.

As the door closed, Daniel Guerin allowed a smile to grace his handsome features at the gentle moment he'd just witnessed. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he had the feeling it would be the first of many. 


End file.
